Finding Fate
by onceuponadream16
Summary: What if the wardrobe that transported Emma to our world was finished a month sooner, and Snow got to go through the wardrobe pregnant. How would this affect everyone's lives, and how would having a loving mother influence Emma? Would the curse still be broken on time, and would everything turn out the way it was meant to?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my story, Finding Fate. I'm so appreciative of you even just reading the first chapter. I've been throwing this idea around in my head for about a year and am excited to see what everyone else thinks of it. With that being said, if you want to throw an idea out, give commentary, or ask me a question either leave me a review or private message me. I will try to respond as quickly as possible. I also welcome constructive criticism. Well, I'll let you get reading.

Oh! I also apologize for how short it is, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. :)

* * *

As Snow stepped out of the wardrobe she was puzzled. She thought, ' Why would Regina send us to somewhere exactly like the Enchanted Forest,' but as she looked around and realized that she wouldn't see her husband for a very long time and that the child she is carrying would grow up without David, she began to understand better. The curse is supposed to rip everyoneseveryone's happiness away, and it did in the form of taking a husband and a father away, as well as everyone else important in her life. Just as the thought entered her mind, her unborn child made her presence known with a soft kick to her mother's back. 'Hmm, maybe not everyone important to me, I still have Emma.' Snow realized. Coming out of her thoughts, Snow observed that it looked to be nearly nightfall and she needed to find somewhere to stay for the night.

Snow tried to make her way out of the forest as quickly as possible, but her very small bag of essentials she brought with her as well as the weight of the child inside of her were making it increasingly difficult. Still, she kept going until she was brought to a road where something that resembled a carriage but not quite, sped past her. Frightened, she quickly crossed the road to a building that a sign in front said, "The LodgeDrive-by Diner." Hoping that someone would help her, she went in and was then faced with an old woman with a kind smile. Snow saw that the woman's hair was turning grey at the roots and could clearly see the lines on her face that clearly came from a life lived with laughter and kindness, and Snow just somehow knew that she could trust her.

"Anything I can do for you dear?" The woman asked while sensing Snow's distress. "My name is Maggie and I own this diner and hotel, do you need anything?" Snow wasn't aware of it before, but as the smell of whatever was cooking carried to Snow'sd nose and her stomach growled. Hearing this, Maggie offered her a meal. Snow refused though, "I can't pay you." In response to this, Maggie offered her a job as a housekeeper in exchange for food and staying in one of the rooms.

"You're too kind, I couldn't possibly take advantage of you like that." Snow told her.

"Honey, you're not taking advantage of anyone. You're pregnant, alone, and don't have any whereanywhere to stay. I'm just doing right by this opporitunityopportunity to help someone. If you were my daughter, I would want someone to be kind to her too. Please let me do this for you and your baby." Maggie stated in a kind but firm tone.

"Thank you so much. You won't regret this." Snow told her. Maggie nodded with a smile and asked Snow what her name is. Flashing back to a time when she had to use the name before Snow smiled and said, "Mary, you can call me Mary."

"Well, Mary let's get you fed and then I can show you where you will be staying for the time being." With that, she led Snow over to a booth and told her staff that she would get whatever she wanted free of charge. While Snow was seated, she looked around the strange place and she saw a very strange box that was making noise and had a scene playing on it. She decided to watch whatever it was and found it very amusing. 'Hmm, maybe I could like it here.' She thought.

Later that evening, Snow sat on her new bed and thought about David and hoped that he was safe, and when the curse that Regina had brought on their land that he remained safe. With those thougntsthoughts and a hand on her stomach, feeling her daughter kick, she whispered, "Don't worry, we will find you, we will always find you."

After the first couple of days, Snow started to feel comfortable in her new home, but not yet used to all the things they didn't have in the Enchanted Forest such as a television, or a telephone, and especially a car. On a trip with Maggie to get groceries, Snow had felt so out of place going 60 mph down a highway, even if she wasn't driving the strange thing. Snow had also begun to wonder when Emma was going to make her grand appearance into the world, as did Maggie. In preparation for when Emma was born, Maggie took Snow shopping for a pack and play, a car seat, clothes, cloth diapers, and any other things for her they could think of. Even though they took time out of their day for that, Snow continued to work and make sure that she earned everything that was being given to her. During the work day, Snow met several other employees that she started to think of as her friends. Amongst them was one of the other housekeepers, Samantha and she lived not far from the inn with her 10 year old son Marcus. There was also the chef named Timothy who always made sure that Snow sat down on her break and had something for a snack. Finally, there was Lindsey, Maggie's granddaughter who was turning 7 in a few weeks. The little girl was everything that Snow hoped Emma would be: kind, polite, beautiful, and generous. Within five minutes of meeting the girl, she asked if she could help Snow with anything. Even though the pain of not having David with her was always there, Snow felt that things were looking up for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

To the guest reviewer of Chapter One: I'm trying to find a good way to phrase this without spoiling anything, I'm not planning for Snow to become complacent, but at the same time, she knows that it is part of Emma's journey to find them, not hers. Because Snow also has hope that they will be reunited, she doesn't try to interfere with Emma's destiny, she will just try to raise her daughter in the best way possible so when the time comes, Emma will be ready. The aging problem is a concern of mine, because I want Snow and David to be the same age, but I'm still figuring that part out. Finally, as much as I love baby Neal, I don't think he will be added in, the stories just wouldn't work together.

Anyway, I'll let you get to the story.

* * *

On the morning of October 22, 1983, Snow woke up knowing that something big was about to happen, she wasn't yet sure of what, but she knew something was coming. 'Maybe the curse is finally taking effect over our land.' She thought to herself and hoped that their plan to protect both herself and Emma would still work. She decided that a short walk outside of the Lodge would help ease her fears about what the day would bring, so she got dressed in some of the clothes Maggie had acquired for her and headed out.

An hour later, as she was sitting in a booth sipping her new favorite drink, something called Hot Chocolate, she came to the conclusion that although the walk had calmed her down, it did nothing to erase the feeling that something was coming. Coming out of her thoughts, Snow decided that she would take only five more minutes to enjoy her drink, and then would start her chores for the day beginning with washing the linens that the housekeepers had already collected from the rooms.

On her way down to the laundry room, Snow noticed that Emma had been more active than usual, kicking her mother's ribs far more often. Snow just rubbed her stomach and wrote the movements off to her previous worried state. 'Just like her father, she's trying to reassure me.' Snow thought and smiled while wondering how much Emma would be like her father. She hoped Emma would inherit her father's bravery, and the determination to always fight for what's right. While she was folding sheets, Snow allowed her mind to stray to her most treasured memories of her and her Charming. From the first time they met, to saving each other time and time again, finally to just before she went through the wardrobe.

* * *

_ Standing in the nursery that was meant for Emma to grow up in as a princess, Snow desperately wished that David could go through the wardrobe with her, but she knew that this was the way it had to be. She had to raise Emma on her own, and promised to do everything she could to make her everything that both parents hoped for. She looked around the room and imagined the way things could be if Regina wasn't going to cast a curse, she and David would be overjoyed to have this daughter, to help her learn how to swordfight, ride horses, and shoot a bow and arrow, all the things that normal young girls would never be allowed to do, but lessons that were useful and her parents exceled at. In addition, Snow imagined all the things they would never get to do, such as helping Emma get ready for her first ball, as her father came in and let them know how beautiful she looked. She continued looking around the room until her eyes landed on her husband, her true love, which she would have to leave very soon. Seeing the look on his wife's face, David opened his arms and she walked as fast as she could so he could wrap them around her and make her feel loved and secure._

"_I don't want to leave you. He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday, I can't imagine her growing up without you." Snow told him. With a heavy sigh, David placed a kiss on her forehead and said," I don't like it either, but this is the way it's meant to be. One day, she will help you find a way to me and be able to save us. We have to believe that, and besides, what's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? Just let our daughter know, that she does have a father and he love her and he will never stop fighting for her. Snow, I know you can raise her as well as anyone, and will let her know the one thing this family runs on, the fact that we always find each other." Then, he gave her a proper kiss and then softly kissed her stomach, as they both said their heartfelt goodbyes Snow prepared to enter the unknown land she was about to be placed in. When she entered the wardrobe, the final thing David said as he closed the door, was "Find Us." _

* * *

As Snow came out of her memories, she was hit with a sharp pain to her lower back, and leaned over so she could rub where it hurt as she let out a strangled noise. Maggie, being in the next room heard her, and quickly ran in to check on her. Seeing that she was in pain, Maggie hurried to her side and helped Snow walk over to a nearby chair and sat her down. When Snow looked a little less pained, Maggie started asking questions. "When did you start feeling bad this morning, and why are you still working?" Snow rubbed her stomach and said, "I've been feeling some discomfort since breakfast, but that was the only time I was really in pain, and I was still working because I'm not an invalid, there were things that needed done." Maggie shook her head and told Snow that she needed to relax today, and go to her room and lay down. Snow disagreed and stood up as quickly as she possibly could right in time for another slightly sharper pain to hit her, and then she felt something wet go down her leg. Seeing this, Maggie had Snow sit down again so she could get someone to help her get Snow to the car so they could go to the hospital. When the pain subsided, Timothy helped Snow up and got her seated in the car, so Maggie could get the bag that was already packed for Snow and her baby.

When they got to the hospital, Snow was admitted, given a room, and sat in the bed while talking to Maggie about her husband that she wished was there with her, to hold her as they awaited the birth of their first child. She made sure that Maggie knew that it wasn't his choice to leave her alone, just that an unfortunate incident separated them. Maggie, trying to help Snow, asked her what she planned to name the child as a smile graced Snow's face as she said, "Emma, her name is Emma."

Seven hours later, Emma Swan entered the world and Snow felt her entire world shift as she not only lived with the unconditional love for her husband, but now for her daughter, her Emma. Seeing the, Snow wished that David could see this perfection for himself, Snow had never seen someone so beautiful as her child. Holding her, she started to fulfill her promise to David, and started telling Emma the story of her parents, starting with the words, "Once upon a time…", and ending with, "Both Mommy and Daddy love you, no matter if Daddy is here or not, we will find him."

Meanwhile, only about an hour from the hospital, the new town of Storybrook was created and there was a very powerful magical shift that seemed to be produced from the magic that created the complex details of the town. As happiness seemed to show up around the citizens as the product of true love, the savior, was welcomed into the world. The dreary hospital room of a certain unconscious John Doe for a split second, seemed hopeful as two yellow roses sat on the bedside table. Proof that two very special people loved him unconditionally, even though they couldn't all be together. The town ever so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable, seemed to shine with hope.

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, once again, if you would like to tell me anything about what you thought, either private message me or review. Hope you all had a great weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I know that it has been a long time, and I apologize for that. My life has become pretty complicated recently, and this is the first time I have even felt like writing, let alone had time for it. I also apologize for the length of it, there will be more substance in the rest of the story. Anyway I hope you like this chapter so I will let you read it. Remember to please review, because I want to hear your thoughts.

* * *

The weeks following Emma's birth were some of the most fulfilling, but exhausting, that Snow could remember. She loved just relaxing after a long day and rocking Emma in Maggie's old rocking chair. She could sit for hours with her baby girl just recounting the stories of her life in the Enchanted Forest. Then, after getting Emma to sleep, Snow would put her in her crib, kiss her forehead, and whisper, "Mommy and Daddy love you."

As Emma got bigger, Snow started to work more while Maggie watched Emma. Though on ever break Snow had, she would spend time with the little girl, whether they were playing or Snow was reading while Emma slept. She was entering motherhood gracefully, and Snow knew that she had found her true calling. Being a mother was all she could have ever hoped for, the love that she felt when she looked at her daughter rivaled any emotion she had ever had.

When Emma was about three months old, Snow walked into Maggie's office to hear the old woman reading a book called Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, shocked, she asked Maggie why they chose that particular story. With a smile, Maggie responded, "I have a love for fairy tales, they are the basic building blocks for the more important lessons in life. They can model bravery and honestly, and more importantly, they can provide hope. In my life, I have learned that if you have hope, you can succeed in everything you do. Snow White is one of my favorites, although Disney does dumb the princess down significantly." Touched, Snow replied that she and Emma were extremely lucky to have the wisdom of the old woman passed down to them. She was glad that Emma would grow up with not only Snow telling her this, but from Maggie as well. Emma being raised around this would make it easier to help her break the curse when that time did come.

When Emma was six months old, Maggie sat down one day with Snow and asked her what she really would like to do with her life, since the old woman knew that she was destined for great things.

"Mary, there is no use just wasting your life in this diner. For me, running The Lodge is something that I love to do, but for you, you need to find something that will bring you true joy." Maggie told her and Snow gave her a puzzled look, "I don't know what would make me happy though, aside from the wonderful people that I have in my life. I have always loved children though, even besides Emma. Children are the most innocent of anyone, they don't know the sorrow and pain that any world has to offer yet." Maggie smiled and softly asked her if she had ever considered being a teacher, and when she mentioned it, Snow's eyes lit up with the realization that she could be one if she wanted. Seeing her reaction, Maggie told her that she would gladly fund Snows' education and watch Emma free of charge, and when Snow tried to argue, the old woman dismissed her and said, "This will make you happy, and create a better life for your little girl. I won't pass up the opportunity to help. If you both are happy, then that is all I want in return." With this statement, being careful of the sleeping baby in her arms, Snow hugged Maggie as hard as she could while saying thank you over and over.

In the few months after that, Maggie and Snow worked as hard as they could to sign her up for introductory classes at the closest community college to them. By the time Emma was nine months old, Snow was slowly working towards getting her degree while Maggie stayed home with Emma. Although, even between juggling schoolwork as well as earning her share at the Lodge, Snow still spent as much time as she could with Emma. Everyday Snow found something new and beautiful about her daughter, in the way her eyes would light up when laughing or when her stubborn nature came out, reminding Snow so much of David that she was torn between laughing and crying. Snow didn't let herself retreat into the "What ifs," very often, but times like this brought it out involuntarily when she thought about how much David would have been wrapped around Emma's finger, or that Red would love to dress her up, and fulfill her duties as Emma's godmother. Although Snow wished that they could all be together, she knew that this is just the way that everyone's' destinies were meant to be. She had to keep believing that when the time came, they would both be reunited with everyone and that good will always win.

* * *

So this chapter was definitely just filler, and building blocks for the rest of the story. After this, we will have significant time lapses, but they will eventually lead us to the town we all know and love. I apologize for the very short length of this chapter, but it will all fall together soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Like I said after Chapter Three, we have our first time lapse, and this one starts when Emma is five. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Once Upon a time, or the characters in it, nor do I own any Disney movie referenced.

* * *

"Mommy! Look what I can do!" Yelled five year old Emma Swan at too high a pitch for anyone to hear before eight A.M, but Snow turned around anyway and saw her daughter twirling around.

"Bravo! Astounding performance sweetheart, but next time we need to try to use our inside voices unless we are outside." Emma beamed up at her mother and agreed. Snow opened her arms for a hug and within a second, she felt the force of the little girl running into her mother's arms and then Snow felt herself being squeezed as much as Emma could. Emma kissed her cheek and said, "I love you Mommy." Before Snow had a chance to say anything though, Emma was already back to twirling around pretending she was a ballerina. With a smile, Snow went back to making Emma and her lunches for the day. Emma had started Kindergarten in August and it was now November, and Emma positively loved school. Despite not knowing anyone in her class before school started, Emma had many friends, and loved to go on play dates with them during the weekends. Snow laughed while thinking about when Emma came home from her first day and started mentioning all the other children she had met, it was always entertaining hearing about things from her daughters point of few. Emma was so animated while talking that there was never a dull moment when she told a story. One time, she went on a rant about how amazing her favorite movie, _Cinderella_, is. Emma told the whole story in detail, ending with, "And they all lived happily ever after! Except for the mean stepmother and her evil cat of course." Snow always laughed when thinking of that incident, but it also did make her wonder about Ella and her husband Thomas, wondering if their baby was born before the curse hit or not. If things were different, she could see Emma and their daughter being friends and playing on the castle grounds while Ella and she drank tea and watched. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she started thinking about the children at the Pre-school she currently worked at. Snow had originally wanted to teach Kindergarten or First Grade, but she was so overjoyed at watching Emma discover things at that age, that she fell in love with teaching three, four, and five year olds. Seeing them try different things out to find what worked, or be excited about the little things that adults write off, is one of the most rewarding things that Snow thought she could do with her time. Looking at the clock, she realized that they were running a bit late that morning and called Emma to go get her backpack and then they would leave.

Learning how to drive a car was extremely difficult for Snow in the beginning, but having driven for almost four years now, it had become second nature to her. After getting Emma in the car and to school, Snow walked her to her classroom apologizing to the teacher for their tardiness. Only after Snow was satisfied that Emma was comfortable, she left and went to work.

Around noon that day, Snow got a call from the school asking her to come down because Emma was extremely upset, and she got there as soon as she could. Speaking outside to Emma's teacher, she was told that the children were asked to draw a picture of their families and share them with each other, and when some of the children asked where Emma's father was, she got really upset and started crying. The teacher tried to calm her down, but she kept calling for her mother so the school had no choice but to call her. Hearing all of this, all Snow wanted to do was to go to her daughter and tell her about the wonderful man her father is, so she asked if she could take Emma home for the day. The other woman said yes and the second she walked in the classroom, she felt tiny arms around her waist and looked down to see a head of golden locks embracing her, and Emma looked up to her mother and Snow saw the tear streaks down her daughters face and felt horrible about her sweet little girl having to deal with not having her father there. She helped Emma gather up her things, and they signed her out of school for the day, and they both headed home.

Later that night, after Emma had dinner and her bath, and was sitting in bed with a book waiting for her mother, Snow carefully set the book down, and told her that this time Mommy had a story to tell her. "Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming met," As Snow was about to continue, Emma jumped in and told her," Oh I know this story, they sang at the wishing well right?" Laughing Snow continued the story, "Not quite, Snow White actually stole some items from him the first time they met, because she was running from her mean stepmother. This was also the first time that Prince Charming had ever told her that he would always find her. True to his word, he did find her, and got her to help him get his jewels back which she had given to the trolls in exchange for gold. They took the long journey to get there together, and when they got to the troll bridge, the trolls were meaner than they thought and they had to save each other to survive, but they got the Prince's very important ring back and before the went their separate ways, they both ended up falling in love with each other in their own ways. They went on to have many, many adventures with each other after that, but I will save those for another night. Because you, Little Miss, need to get some sleep, but I will tell you this, your daddy is every bit as amazing as Prince Charming, and like the Prince said to Snow White, he will always find us, but we will find him again one day. He does love you very much though." After saying all of that, Snow kissed her head and tucked her in, whispered an, "I love you", and left the room.

When in the comfort of her own bed, Snow thought again about David and just how much she missed him. She missed the way she always felt at home in his arms, and missed his smile, but she also missed the David that was preparing himself for father-hood, he was so excited to meet his daughter, and one day, he would, it just wouldn't be as they planned it. Before falling asleep, Snow said, "We will find you, and we will be a family." She smiled, and went on to dream about her true love, and reuniting with him.

* * *

Sorry this ended up being sadder than I originally planned, but it's all going to be looking up eventually. I hope two chapters in one night is making up a little bit for not updating in so long. Anyway, I would love to hear any thought or questions you might have.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it, and especially LauratheChef for having reviewed at every chapter, your encouragement means the world to me. Also, the guest reviewer who expressed concern over baby Neal's place in the story, you are a thousand times right about Charming and Snow's point of view on raising another child. I am in the process of figuring out how to make baby Neal possible in this story, and I think I have a way to add him in. I'm not making any promises, but I really would like to add him in too. Thank you so much for expressing your concerns with me.

Getting back to the story, we have another major time lapse, and it is again some filler, but we will get to the more important stuff soon.

* * *

Snow couldn't help but to contain a smile as Emma and she looked for a senior prom dress, because David wouldn't have gone along with half of the dresses that Emma had tried on, being the overprotective father he should get to be. Although, eventually Emma had chosen a simple Empire Waist Royal Blue long gown, it wasn't something David would have been overly opposed to. As Snow looked at her daughter, she was simply amazed that the baby David and she had brought into the world, was graduating high school next month and that she was, by this worlds' standards, becoming an adult in less than a year. She also saw how incredible her daughter was turning out to be, headstrong with a huge heart, just like her father. Snow couldn't help but to notice Emma's beauty as well, why if they lived in the Enchanted Forest, she would have numerous suitors waiting on her hand and foot. As if Emma would ever go for that though, she had become fiercely independent and that is something that Snow admired about her, it showed she would do well when she went to school next year in pursuit of a criminal justice degree. Although Snow was dreading not seeing Emma every day, she knew that her daughter needed to spread her wings, and it was always ingrained in Emma that education was important. Getting back to the task at hand, Snow asked Emma if she was sure about that dress and if it needed matching accessories. Laughing Emma told her, "When have I ever been one for accessories? Just this once though, I think it might, but nothing too complicated. I like this dress because of its simplicity." Snow agreed and they went in search of the perfect jewelry and shoes to complement the dress.

The following months after that were some of the best that the mother daughter pair had ever shared, both desperately needing the time together before separating. After graduation, in which Maggie had come down for (not surprisingly though, because she had been to every birthday, Christmas, important event since Emma was born.), Snow realized that they needed to spend as much time together as possible. Thus creating their daily routines, they would wake up and have breakfast together and then do what they both needed to get done for the day, and after lunch they would take some time to hang around each other. It didn't really matter what they did, as long as they were together. As the time where Emma would leave got nearer, the two got closer.

The day Emma was set to leave for school, her and Snow packed up their station wagon and they left for Boston, where Emma would be attending Boston State College. Luckily for both of them, Boston wasn't terribly far from their home, and Emma could come home about once a month. When they arrived, they got Emma settled into her dorm and met her roommate, Alex. Feeling very apprehensive, Emma and Snow shared as hug and told each other to stay safe and call all the time, Emma watched as her mother got into her car and started on her way home. The realization that this was her home now, struck Emma hard. She was on her own, and expected to take care of herself. The thought excited her as well as scared her, she couldn't believe it. This was her chance at a "happy ending", as her mother loved to talk about, but for Emma, this was only her beginning.

* * *

In the following months, Emma began to feel more and more comfortable in her new life. She and Alex had become fast friends, thankfully. They shared a lot of common interests and even shared a class or two, it made late night studying a lot easier when there was two people at it than not. Emma had blossomed in the time she had been at school, getting less and less shy every day. She was happy, and a big contributor to that was the waiter at a café she liked to frequent, Neal was his name, and he was always so kind to her that it was almost impossible for her not to like him. One morning when she was enjoying her breakfast, he came up to her and asked her if she would like to go out on a date, and he seemed glad when she accepted.

He took her out to a carnival the first time they went out, and she had never remembered having such a good time in her life. They did things that were childish, but never the less, fun. They rode the swings that lift you into the air, and she had never felt so free, with all of the flashing lights around her, she truly felt at ease. What made the whole night as wonderful though, was getting to know the man who had unknowingly swept her off her feet. They exchanged brief stories from their childhood as well as said where they would like to be in five years, for him it was to get back into school, for her it was to be an officer in a small town, not a hard job, but an important one. They were positively enamored with each other and after that, tried to see each other as much as possible. The few months after that, Emma fell more and more in love with him, and he her. Every day, she became more comfortable around him, and one day, she trusted him enough to make love to her. He agreed, wanting to make her experience as special for her as he could, but she insisted that all she wanted was him and they became one on a stormy night in his loft.

After that, if it were even possible, the pair became even more inseparable than before. Even stretching to Emma taking him home with her for spring break to meet her mother and Maggie. This was a huge step for her, and he didn't take it lightly either. Though, Snow and Maggie both automatically began to like him, and Snow saw how happy he made Emma and began to trust him. She invited him back for part of their summer break and Emma was so overjoyed that the three people who meant most to her got along.

As invited, Neal did come back to visit Emma during her summer break and was instructed to sleep on the couch by Snow, but every morning when Snow woke up, the couple would be snuggled up on the couch together, looking as though this was the best sleep of their lives. Snow couldn't have thought up a better person to hold her daughter's heart. When the time came for Neal to go back to Boston for work and such matters, Snow saw how it physically hurt her daughter to be away from him and gave her the approval to go back with him and stay with him until school started up again. Although it pained Snow to do it, she knew that Emma's happiness came first.

When school started again, Emma moved back into her dorm and though she would miss waking up next to Neal, dorm living was an experience she wouldn't want to give up. One day she received an interesting package from an anonymous sender that when she opened it, inside was a story book. Not a regular story book though, one with the stories her mother used to tell her, and her name was in it as well. Maybe her mother got it personalized for Emma's upcoming nineteenth birthday, but when she asked Snow about it, Snow had no idea where it came from. Emma thought about getting rid of it, but instead left it on her nightstand and decided to start reading it, she felt a connection to it for some reason, and needed to figure out what it meant.

* * *

So this one was pretty long, and we covered a lot of material, but I hope you guys liked it, and it didn't seem too rushed. Anyway, feel free to review with any questions or concerns.


	6. Chapter 6

Why Hello again. I am so happy that I have gotten great responses from you guys about the story lately. I know everyone has lots of questions so I will provide a few answers, yes, Henry will be in the story, and yes, Snow is aging, but at a very slow pace, her and Charming will look about the same age when they reunite. Thank you guys so much for being as supportive as you are, I wouldn't have the inspiration to write if it wasn't for the incredible responses from you.

Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story.

* * *

In the next few days, whenever Emma wasn't busy, she was trying to make sense of the book. One morning, right as Emma was reading about the life of Rumpelstiltskin, and his son Baelfire, there was a knock on her door. Shaking herself out of the fairytale, she realized that Neal and she were supposed to go to the café for dinner in a few minutes. Hurrying to open the door, she offered him a quick apology and said that she was going to take a shower. After giving him a quick kiss, she went to do just that while Neal made himself comfortable on her bed.

Trying to keep himself busy while his girlfriend was otherwise occupied, Neal reached over to the book on her nightstand and began reading the page she was on. 'Oh wow, it's a story about my dad, I wonder if they truly captured him for the coward he was this time.' After thinking this, he realized just how accurate this book got the story, his story. Without paying too much attention, Neal decided to skim the whole thing and what he found was terrifying. His father had created a curse to get back to him, and in the process, manipulated so many people, and cost his girlfriend her happy ending. All because she was 'The Savior'. ueHe started panicking thinking that Emma would have to break the curse one day, and she would come face to face with his father. He understood that when that happened, if they were together still, he would have to see Rumpelstiltskin again. He loved Emma, but he couldn't let that happen. He had been trying to forget about that place and 'him', since he was abandoned in a new realm. He would have to leave Emma, she would be better off not having to deal with his father and himself, that much he was sure of. Quickly, he wrote a note to her saying that something important came up, and he would talk to her later, and then he made his departure for what could possibly be the last time.

When Emma got out of the shower, she went into her room expecting to see Neal, but all she saw was her book lying open on her bed as well as the note Neal left her. She was disappointed that she didn't get to see him again before he left, but she knew they would catch up later. So she got ready as planned, and went to the café to grab a coffee anyway. She then went back home and continued reading her book and thought more about her boyfriend and fell asleep with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Days went by without hearing anything from Neal, and fearing the worst, eventually, Emma decided to visit his apartment to make sure he was okay. When she got there and knocked on the door, it was answered almost automatically by Neal, or at least she thought it was him, he looked the same, but his eyes were missing the childlike glimmer that they had held a week ago. She asked him if he was okay, and he shrugged and said, "I am, but I think we need to break up. This thing has become too serious, and I want to enjoy my youth, I can't do that if I'm tied down to you." Neal had thought that breaking off things would have been easier, but seeing her face when she absorbed what he had just told her nearly broke him. He was going to have to make this hurt, that way she would hate him, and if she hated him, she wouldn't try to follow him. He continued, "I'm moving away next week, there is nothing left for me in Boston. I need to have adventures, free from you." Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, if he didn't want anything serious, if he didn't want her, then why he strung her along for this long. She was hurt, but instead of crying, she got angry. She started yelling at him and asking all of the questions she so desperately needed the answers to. Before his heart could betray his mind, Neal closed the door on her and tried not to turn around.

Emma stayed outside the apartment until well after dark, hoping that he would change his mind, but as the hours passed, it seemed apparent that he wouldn't. She eventually pushed herself up on shaky limbs, and numbly made her way home. When she got to her dorm room, she changed into her pajamas and got into bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Throughout the next weeks, trying to do anything was a challenge for Emma. She felt weak, as if her life force was sucked from her. Seeing the sudden change in her roommate, but unable to help, Alex ended up calling Emma's mother, Mary Margaret. Hearing about her baby being unwell, Snow hurried to Boston as quickly as she could and what she found scared the daylights out of her. Emma looked so sick, she had lost a considerable amount of weight, but what was worse was that Emma seemed to now be more distant, as though it hurt to allow anyone close to her. Realizing that her mother was there, Emma started crying, something she had recently become accustomed to, and before more than one tear could slip out, Emma felt herself being encompassed in her mother's embrace. She didn't know how long it was, it could have been mere seconds or even hours, but when all her tears were cried, she fell into a deep sleep.

When Emma woke, her mother was still beside her, but this time, had two plates of food with her. Snow told Emma that half the plate needed to be gone before she even thought about getting out of bed. Emma agreed, but before she could even taste anything, the smell of eggs assaulted her senses, and she ran to the bathroom to throw-up before anything could be done. When she made her way back into bed, she felt even worse than before her mother arrived. She didn't know what was wrong with her, surely a broken heart couldn't make someone physically ill. She needed to find out what was up with her, and soon.

* * *

So I think we all know what is going on with our dear Emma, and although this chapter was sad, their story will turn around all in due time. Thank you for reading, and if you have a question or concern, don't forget to review.

Also, if you celebrate it, Merry Christmas!


	7. Chapter 7

I know! Bad, bad author who leaves her story for months at a time. I'm so sorry! You know, life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, here is Chapter 7 and it's not my best, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

I don't own Once Upon a Time

* * *

While Snow was visiting, she was relieved to see that Emma was improving, not by much, but at least she could almost smile without bursting into tears. Snow could understand Emma's broken heart because of course, she hadn't seen her husband in nearly 20 years. It was different though, at least she knew that David didn't want to leave her, unlike Neal who had chosen to leave Emma. Although Emma's emotional state was steadily getting better, she physical state was only getting worse. She could hardly keep anything down and despite Snow's protests, was refusing to go to the clinic on campus. If she wasn't better by the time Snow left in a week, she was going to drag her in. Snow walked into her daughter's dorm room and told her that she was going to run to the store and asked if she needed anything; food, tampons, movies, anything. When Emma didn't respond, Snow just told her to let her know if she changed her mind.

After Snow left, Emma let her mind wander, 'Wait, she asked if I needed tampons. When was the last time I bought those? It had to be a while ago if I couldn't even remember.' In a panic by what she might have realized, she jumped up and looked in her dresser drawer and was scared to see that the box of tampons was empty. She looked over at her calendar and tried to think of the last time her monthly visitor made an appearance. She thought back to finals week and remembered that she was on her period then. But she couldn't remember a time since then, and that was in December and it was now almost March. 'This can't be happening, I can't' handle this. I'm only nineteen, please don't let this be right.' The thoughts replayed in her head as she paced and worried herself even more. She decided that she would wait until her mother got back, and then she would fill her in. But in the meantime, she went over possible symptoms that she could have. 'Throwing up, sore breasts, emotional, and late period.' This wasn't good, she realized that she had all of these. She was afraid but also curious to see if she could see proof, so slowly she lifter up her shirt just enough to expose her stomach and looked in the mirror.' Good, at least if I am, there isn't any physical evidence yet.' But even the thought of having something that belonged even half to Neal, made her burst into tears and she sat on her bed trying to not think about it.

Just then, while tears were still pouring out of her eyes, her mother walked in and immediately went over to envelope her daughter in her arms. Eventually, when Emma had calmed down, she faced her mom. "You know how you told me to let you know if I needed anything," When Snow nodded, Emma continued, "Including a pregnancy test?" After she got the last word out, she let herself be pulled back into her mother's arms, while her mother started crying with herm and told her that she would go get a few. Then, Snow calmly left the room and only let her feelings out when she was sitting in her car. Only then did she really allow herself to cry, not out of anger or disappointment, but because her daughter was going through this. After she had finished, she put herself back together and drove to the local pharmacy and picked up three different kinds.

When she returned to Emma's room, she was relieved to see that Alex wasn't there, and instead of finding her daughter hysterical, instead she found her asleep. While she was debating whether to wake her up or just to let her sleep, Emma surprised her by breaking the silence, "Did you get it?" Snow told her that she got three and Emma took the bag to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. "They say that they need at least five minutes." After that, they played the waiting game in complete silence. When the timer went off, Emma asked Snow to look for her. When Snow was about to look she told Emma, "Whatever happens, I love you and it will be okay." Snow looked at all three, and turned to Emma and said, "They're all positive honey." Not knowing what to do, Emma just sat down on her bed, her face blank although she had one hand on her stomach.

"I don't know what to do." Emma told her mom. Snow sighed and sat down next to her.

"Well, you have options here, you can choose to keep the baby, give it to another family, or you can terminate the pregnancy. It's up to you, and I support you no matter what you want. Now, how far along do you think you are?" Emma said that she is most likely about two months along, but she really doesn't know. They discussed going to the doctor, and Emma said that she would make an appointment, just to see how everything is, before she makes a choice. Snow asked her if she wanted her to go with Emma to the appointment and Emma told her that it was okay, Snow should go home. She had already almost used up all her vacation time, if Emma was going to be a parent, she needed to be able to do things by herself.

In the following days before Snow had to leave, although Emma was still getting sick, her emotional state had improved drastically. Snow marveled at her daughter, it was like her subconscious knew her decision before she had admitted it to herself. She noted certain changes in how Emma took care of herself. Instead of not eating because it would just come up, she ate anyway. When she thought no one was looking, she would put her hand on her stomach as if using it to soothe. Snow was almost positive that Emma was going to keep this baby. 'Oh David, our baby is having a baby. I wish you could see her right now.' Snow thought, even though if David was here, Neal would probably be dead, that is if she didn't kill him first.

On Snow's last day in town, Emma decided to sleep at the hotel with her. They talked for hours about random things, like the dwarves in the Disney version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Because it had been just the two of them for Emma's whole life, they had an impossibly close bond and Emma couldn't help but think of her elusive father.

"Should I find Neal and tell him?" She interrupted with her abrupt comment. Snow looked at her shocked. "Should I tell him that he is going to be a father? Is it a good idea? Does this baby need to have him in their life?" Snow looked at her and told her that it is her decision," Neal chose to leave not the other way around, and right now, focus on yourself and the baby. Keep the baby and yourself healthy." They hugged and then they both went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I can not express how sorry I am for leaving this story unattended for so long! I hit a bump in the road with the plot and I couldn't continue. Not to mention the last year has been insane! I got thrown into the big bad world of adulthood and am still adjusting, but I'm happy to say the plan is to update regularly again, maybe get a beta to keep me on track. This isn't the best or the longest chapter, but it's something! Let me know you're thoughts at the end please :). I sadly, do not own Once Upon a Time. Enjoy!

* * *

After Snow had fallen asleep, Emma laid awake trying to make a decision about Neal and the baby, or even the decision of whether or not to keep the baby. She had come to the conclusion that it would be best for her to keep her baby, but she didn't know if it was best for the life she carried inside her or not. Life with a single mother who is an absolute mess didn't sound like the kind of life she wanted the peanut to have. Although, she wanted him, she wants him so bad that the very thought of giving him away hurts her heart she can practically feel a hole forming. This would be the hardest decision of her life, but it's one that needs to be made. After internally debating for longer than could possibly be helpful, she fell into a fitful sleep.

Emma jumped as she felt herself being shaken awake, her mother, she came to realize as consciousness claimed her and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Not long after they woke up, they checked out of their hotel and Snow took Emma back to her dorm.

"Honey, I love you and if there is anything I can do for you, I will drive right back. It can be something insignificant, but if you need me, you know where I am." Emma pondered Snow's comment for a moment and, yes she did know where Snow was, and she realized it was where she wanted to be also, in her childhood home. That would give her the strength to do this right.

"Actually, can I move home?" Snow looked at her startled, and told her of course it was okay, but what about school, and to this Emma mentioned the community college being close as well as online universities. "Look, I cant raise this little one in a dorm, and I would rather show them what it is to work and earn you're way,just like you showed me, Mom." Snow smiled at the words of her daughter and together they went to the housing office and told them the situation as well as the academic advisement, and the plan was that Emma needed to finish the semester, but then she could transfer to the community college and be fine. Emma left feeling successful and confident that this was what was right for her and her child.

* * *

Over the next two months, a lot happened for Emma. Packing, doctors appointments where she found out that she is now 17 weeks along and both her and the baby are doing well, keeping up with schoolwork, and letting Alex know what was going on, she was so glad that finals were in a week and then she could relax. She didn't know much about being a parent yet, but she did know that this much stress couldn't be good for peanut(as she had taken to calling her baby), and she was just flat out exhausted. She had been trying to take it moderately easy, but let's be real, that wasn't going to happen as it's just not her nature to. She was too busy for that and her sleep pattern had taken the hit, all nighters weren't nearly as fun as they used to be. Everyone urged her to slow down but she wasn't ready to be the "old pregnant lady" quite yet, although she had quite the little bump now days. She could do that after finals, when things settled down.

* * *

The next week flew by so quick that when Emma left her last class, she just couldn't believe it. She was done at least for now). She'd be starting school again in the fall after peanut made an appearance. She was glad to have the break and just look for a job while she prepared for motherhood. She was ready to be in her home town again, to see familiar faces, and know that her baby could grow up somewhere where they were already loved. The night before she headed back home, she and Alex decided to take it easy and have a binge tv show session, watching all the new seasons of shows that had just appeared on Netflix, they ate junk food, talked, and enjoyed their last night of living together. Alex and she had grown very, very close since letting her know about the pregnancy, Alex felt the need to protect Emma and her "nephew" or at least Alex thinks so. Emma decided not to find out the baby's gender quite yet, she liked the surprise aspect of it. Alex was certain it was a boy though, "I can tell these things" she repeatedly told Emma, "I just know" while laughing at Emma's need to dismiss the subject. They stayed up late wondering who the baby would be, what they would enjoy, and Emma told her of her doubts that she could be a good mother. Alex reassured her that by the amount of love she already had for the little squirt, she'd be just fine. By the time the two actually fell asleep that night, they felt they had the closure they needed to separate from one another the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

So, forgive me, I did it again. I left this story alone for too long, but what can I say? Life happened, and now I'm short one Grandpa, added another job, and countless other things. I truly mean it when I say this, what a year it's been! So once again, I sincerely apologize for not writing, I'm really going to try to be better about it.

The next few months flew by for Emma. She found a job at the local adorable diner waitressing for lousy pay, but at least she was earning her keep living with her mother. The diner, "The Place" could have been nicer with its dated wallpaper that looked like it belongs in the 1970s that was peeling off, as well as the linoleum that was starting to come off and was causing cracks that anyone could trip over. Why the customers still frequented the establishment was a question best answered by the amazing chef Kory. He was the only reason people came by, for his food was absolutely to die for, and she wished he owned his own place that she could work at, instead of the slightly sketchy owner Al and all his antics. Kory was amazing though, anytime he even suspected that she was pushing herself too hard or needed a break, he would make her sit down and have a little snack and a glass of water or orange juice. This got a little annoying at certain times, but the farther along she got, the more she appreciated the little breaks, even if she swore up and down that they were unnecessary. Everything with the baby was progressing nicely and although finding out the sex was an option, she opted against it and wanted so desperately to be surprised. As her bump grew larger, her love for her unborn child grew exponentially. She was now 7 months along and very uncomfortable but she didn't mind, all her thoughts were on the future and figuring out how she can possibly provide for her baby. She intended to work full time and even grabbing extra overtime until the baby was born, and then she would take some time off. She didn't want to waste any time that she could be spending with her child. Starting when the baby reached three months old, she would go back to work as well as attend night classes at the community college so she can provide a better and brighter future for them both.

The diner was somewhere she constantly loved to be, if Al wasn't around that is, and then it was bearable, but she was thankful to have a job. The many customers that frequented "The Place" were always doting on her and some even going as far to buy or make things for her baby. Kory's girlfriend had many things left over from when she was a baby, and was more than happy to give them to Emma. Thanks to all the goodwill in the town, Emma had been able to set up a full nursery in her room including a changing table, a crib, a swing, and a bouncer. Her mother had even been making a blanket that when the time came she would stitch the name into just like the blanket Emma has from before she was born. Emma was getting increasingly excited as time went on. She knew her baby would be well loved. She couldn't even believe that she had even entertained the thought that she would give her baby up, she couldn't even bear the simple thought.

Standing in the diner one evening, she smiled as she felt a kick under her hand, and the old woman, grey in the hair and cruel in the eyes that she had been serving sneered at her and mentioned that "Aren't you too young to be having children, in my day, if anyone was that young, she was considered a whore and not to be spoken to by anyone decent. What does your father think of this disappointment?" This was the first time that anyone had expressed a negative outlook on her state, well at least to her face, and she was at a loss of words, but could feel the tears that were welling in her eyes. Before saying anything she just turned on her heel and ran into the bathroom. On her way, she passed Kory who was standing and not understanding what just happened. Even though he was very concerned about Emma, he had a customer to attend to. He would check on her after the customer's order was taken. When he walked over, he apologized for the inconvenience, and asked for her order. She asked if he was the owner, and when he said that he wasn't, she commented on how incompetent his employer would have to be to hire someone of "her state" and mentioned what a disappointment she is for being pregnant so young. Kory, who had a very large heart, but a very short fuse for his gigantic temper, went off at the woman. "You listen here! That woman is so incredibly strong in every way and in no single fashion is she a disappointment. I will not have you coming in here and insulting that amazing young lady that works harder in one day than I'm sure you have ever worked in your entire life! If you want to continue making a complete bitch out of yourself than feel free to walk out that door and never come back." By the end of his spiel, he was yelling at the woman and watched as she left a 20 on the table and walked out. Other bystanders in the place of business started applauding as soon as she got in the car. Kory took a look around and realized that Emma wasn't anywhere to be seen so he went to the bathroom and knocked. When he didn't hear any reply, he said that he was just going to come in but the door was locked. Getting more worried by the second, he ran and got the keys and shouted to everyone that they were closed now and that they could take their food on the house. When he unlocked the bathroom door, he found Emma on the floor sitting up, but unconscious against the wall, he ran and got the phone to call 911. After completing the call, he called her mother. By the time, Mary Margaret answered, the paramedics had arrived and were loading Emma into the ambulance. When Kory explained, what had happened, she said that she would meet him at the hospital and on the ride there, all he could think about is the fact that he wished he could have taken the entire last 20 minutes back and just gone after Emma instead of going off on the old woman. Maybe things would have ended differently.

Uh oh, what's going to happen to Emma and the baby? What will Mary Margaret say? Poor Kory, it's not his fault for whatever happens. I, myself am actually nervous because to be honest, when I write, it's like I'm just watching a movie and its playing out in my head so I don't know what's going to happen next. Anyway, I'm hoping to update next week sometime, but like I said, I'm stretched pretty thin these days. If you are seriously having any thoughts on this story, please review or feel free of course to Private Message me! Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
